


Repossession

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Amber is Angry, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grilo Pairing, Original Character(s), Repo Genetic Opera World Exploring, Sexual Content, grilo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sum: What if Rotti did sign the will? What if Shilo returned? What had she seen? What will Amber do if Shilo falls into her claws. Will GraveRobber be able to keep her safe against the blood thirsty Largo family or will the last Wallace save him? Pairing Grilo. Rated M for sexual scenes and mentions of deleted scenes from movie, parts include OC characters too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue, Epilogue

__

“Surgery, surgery….” 

The last Wallace escaped the city limits, in her own special way getting off the island completely. She was searched for, of course, and her house was searched by the Largo siblings only for them to then leave it alone to disintegrate and destroy itself. Amber took full control of the company, which didn’t rot and fall as the late Rotti Largo preached it would. No, it remained the same, never changing in the surgery obsessed society. 

Amber was furious, though for she would have preferred if the brat’s dead body had been in one of the countless grave yards on the island. That brat needed to be dead or gone for good, no dead would have been most desired to GeneCo’s new owner. The reason was because of a certain document. The one thing that she kept on her body at all times, her father’s last will. The one from the opera!

He had lied when he was upon that stage. He had signed the dreaded piece of paper, officially giving all of GeneCo to the last Wallace upon this earth. With the kid gone though it was rightfully Ambers! Since at the Opera he didn’t say that he had signed it nobody knew the wiser. Nobody fought Amber’s control, not even her lunatic brothers, and that was how she was going to keep it, so that brat better stay away if she knew what was good for her. 

GraverRobber, as well, didn’t change one bit except it may have been easier for him to sleep some nights since Amber wasn’t hounding down his neck. He was still a grave robber, a criminal, but since he and the knife addicted Largo had such a history apparently it meant something to her enough for she just let him be. Then again she had the entire GeneCo stock of Zydrate all to herself now which helped his cause ten times as much. It didn’t clear his debts he had to pay but he knew she was only going to let so much go, so as long as he still made his payments, which he never failed to do, then none of the other three repo men would be after his head at least. 

Well not necessarily his head but just a small organ, his left kidney. It was the one and only one time he had ever been on a surgery table and the one organ in his body that wasn’t his own. He made sure that he got the most basic one so the payments were nothing he couldn’t handle and now were almost done. Then it would be the end of his connection to the dreaded company. Back to the point at hand is that he knew he didn’t have to hide from the other Repo Men and he still hid from the grave troopers and GeneCo soldiers but he had done that from the beginning of his trade so it was nothing he wasn’t used to. 

He too had searched the city for the kid but after three weeks he had to let it go. The kid was either dead at this point or never coming back. He went back to the monastery that they had first met at, this time taking the back way, so that the grave troopers wouldn’t spot him. He filled his vials with enough zydrate to last his alley meetings for months. Problem was that being that huge pile up of a body collection and to go through all those bodies had basically taken all the time of the night. The morning was approaching and new guards were coming. The grave ones had moved on so he went to the one place he remembered he could hide in. Marni Wallace’s tomb room. 

After forcing the door open with his strength and quickly closing it behind him, he ducked down so that the circling guards would have to come closer and truly look through the bars to be able to see him. He then moved around the grave coming to the portrait knowing there had to be something here. Luck was on his side cause with a flick of a stone the portrait moved beckoning him inside. He covered his nose as he walked up the long decayed passageway only to then emerged in the Wallace household.  


With elbow grease and a little hard work, especially cleaning of the dust bunnies, it was his new hideout. With the Largo siblings forgetting about this place they basically also forgot to turn off the water and electricity so when he had turned both on and they worked a smirk came to his face. You can bet your own organs that when he realized the water was running the first thing that was done was a long hot shower, which yes, had felt amazing. Now just imagine his happiness when he had found the RepoMan’s old laboratory, and yes, the lab instantly became his new work space.

He had obtained new guns, several needles, and was able to keep the mass amounts of zydrate, when he was able to find it, in the lab instead of on him which meant it was safe from competitor grave robbers. He was known as the top dawg in the grave robbing business which no doubt meant enemies and competitors who would love nothing more than to see him be destroyed. So now if he was attacked, and actually did get beat up which was zero out of ten times, then he only had a night’s worth of zydrate upon him and not his whole stash. 

The one thing he only barely changed about the house was ironically the place he had picked to sleep. He had chosen Shilo’s room. Nathan’s was too cold and unimpressive for his tastes plus the bed was like a rock. Now the kids on the other hand intrigued him. 

He had taken down the plastic and cloth curtains and threw the stuff animals into a corner. The skeleton made him laugh too much when he first saw it so he kept that where it was, besides it was an excellent coat hanger. The bug collection he definitely didn’t touch because he remembered how much that had meant to the kid. She had mentioned it on their special garbage truck ride home that one time. Then again it was just another interesting thing in the room. 

The medical equipment went out the window and the hologram pictures of Marni Wallace were moved into Nathan’s room. He also used Nathan’s clothes, more so his night clothes for the regular day wardrobe available was definitely not his style, moving them into the drawers of the kid’s room. The bed had been a dream come true and it smelling like the kid was an added bonus. After the first night sleeping in it, he knew he was never going back to dumpsters, not when this bed was for his taking. 

So with GraveRobber settled in a new and safe place, GeneCo running as it always had, the remaining Largo family ruling the little island that was their whole world, all seemed the best it was ever going to be, or at least as normal as it was ever going to be. That was until an extremely rainy day a year later when a lone figure walked across the lone debris and dried up land that was the only connection from the island to the outside world. After venturing over the wall that was no longer guarded and jumping into one of the countless grave sites, the figure took a breath at the surroundings. 

The figure then threw their bag over their shoulder and stared out at the city that hadn’t changed at all. Letting out a deep sigh was enough to tire them out but there was no time for those kind of feelings, not when there was such a long trek to get to their destination. That is, if their destination was still there at all. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this is my first story on here and I know I'm late to the fanbase and pairing but I have recently jumped into it so I wanted to add my own touch to the pairing fancollection. I also have this story on my ff.net account under the same story name but my ff.net name is Ldrmas.   
> I actually plan to have this be a short story, I plan to make this only five at most eight chapters long. I know that sounds like a lot but that's actually really short for me. Anyway like the summary said this is major Grilo pairing, Graverobber will be only 25 in this and yes, Shilo is 18. I'm going to push and explore as much as the Repo world as I can, so a lot of this I'm making up as I go because we don't have much info on the Repo world. But if you see something that i need to change and show me proof about it let me know and I'll gladly change it. Like with the will I have read in different places that he did sign it and that he didn't sign it so I'm going to keep sign it but just didn't mention it so that she would fire the gun. And for Graverobber i have read that he grave robes to make payments and other places they say it's unclear why he does it. So again I choose that he had a bad kidney that he needed to get changed. Then the other RepoMen are from the opening of the movie and I'm going to have so much fun with them, so stick around for that.  
> Please review and fav if you like the story and let me know what you think.  
> Thank you guys for everything!


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rotti did sign the will? What if Shilo returned? What had she seen? What will Amber do if Shilo falls into her claws. Will GraveRobber be able to keep her safe against the blood thirsty Largo family or will the last Wallace save him? Pairing Grilo. Rated M for sexual scenes and mentions of deleted scenes from movie, parts include OC characters too.

The trek had been hard, extremely difficult had been a better way of putting it but at least she had survived it. Our lone figure had arrived at her destination just as the nighttime was approaching then again she had arrived and that was what she was more thankful for than anything. Also not getting jumped as she stalked the clear or non-clear streets until her destination was in her sights had too lifted a great weight off her shoulders.  


Seeing that her destination had also not been destroyed, despite how long it had been, was something to smile about at least lightly. There was no way of knowing if the house was bugged or booby trapped but at this time she was willing to take a chance just to get just a few hours of sleep. 

The tall towers and the iron fence were a welcoming sight, even though once upon a time it had been her prison, she no longer thought of it that way. It was her home. The last thing she truly was able to say was hers in this crazed world and once again it brought joy to her to see it once more. She braced herself as she touched to door and tried to turn the knob only to silently curse as the springs and cogs refused to move. With a click of the tongue she knew of only one other way in.  


Walking amongst the graves, thankfully with no grave troopers in sight, only to then enter the tomb room of her mother brought back bad memories but good ones as well. The countless hours sitting here reading or just staring at the cold stone had brought her a sense of freedom, even though now that definition of freedom had significantly broadened. Before going to the portrait she brought her hand to her lips then trailed the fingertips along the still cold stone. It saddened her knowing that there was nothing for her father anywhere on this island but at least they were together now in spirit. 

Getting out of her grieving moment she opened up the secret passage way and tied a scarf tightly around her mouth before ascending the underground tunnel that still opened for her to allow her entrance into the house foyer. After closing the lit passage way, it was dark in the room but now that the event of getting inside had been accomplished she was too tired to care about the darkness. She knew the house by heart after all. She set down her bag at the bottom of the stairs before climbing and arriving at her room. It was dark as well but just enough light from outside to show her that her bed was still in tack, at least in tack enough for her to be able to sleep on it. So without thinking of anything otherwise she fell flat on the bed only to scream as she came in contact with something that was in her bed. 

Graves had been sleeping for it was always in him to sleep during the day and do his work at night. He was a light sleeper so when a weight fell upon him he was instantly up and had wrapped around the thing that had invaded the house. The two struggled but he grabbed the knife that he slept with only to then pin the stranger against the bed straddling their waist and holding onto the arms while pushing the knife to the back of the throat. 

“I swear if you move you won’t be breathing much longer, friend!” He growled and finally got a look at the one he had under him. It was a girl with short black hair, fair skin, and was wearing a short sleeved shirt. The girl had gone still though once she had heard his voice and barely turned her head to look over her shoulder. 

“Gra-GraveRobber?” 

GraveRobber was shocked and quickly turned his supposed attacker on her back so that he could fully see her face. In the illumination of the outside moon and floating billboards he was able to see all he needed to know who was below him though it still didn’t process in his brain. 

“…Kid?” He gasped as he let go of her arms and dropped the knife only to cup her face in his glove freed hands. 

She blushed as he stared so shockingly at her but nonetheless lightly nodded as she stared right back. He was missing his makeup and whole getup but she knew that long mixed brown hair with multi-color strands and brown eyes anywhere. Graves was thinking the same thing. He’d know those big brown doe eyes anywhere. Shilo Wallace was alive and was now in his arms. Her face had lost some baby fat and now with fair skin she looked older not to mention her true ebony hair. He moved away to get a complete look at the difference, and what a difference it was. 

She had grown taller. She had too have based on where he was sitting on her hips. The kid even had muscles! He could still beat her in a fight based on their recent tumble but she had muscles lining her arms and abs on her stomach, muscles and strength that would protect her if she needed to defend herself. Then along with muscles she also had a chest upon her, again nothing overbearing but more defined or noticeable then what he remembered her having before the opera. Mentioning her hair, he couldn’t stop going back to it cause the wig had been long but she looked so much better with short hair. It wasn’t long because it had only been a year but it was the perfect length ending just on the nap of her neck and long enough in the front to tuck it behind her ears. She must had been happy to have her own hair, because he certainly was. Had that poison, that the RepoMan had been shoving down her throat for all those years, really kept her from turning into this gorgeous woman? 

“You’re taller…” He mumbled with a smirk that grew when she blushed once more. Was that innocent sheltered seventeen girl still in there somewhere? 

“Yeah, mom had been tall and dad was tall…so yeah…” Was all she could mumble back as she lightly shifted under him. 

“Are you going to get off of me?” 

“No.” He answered bluntly as he took her wrists into his grip once more and leaned down into her face having them only an inch apart. 

“Where were you? This whole island looked for you for a month and now it’s been a year. Why did you even come back?” She struggled weakly but sighed as she decided he deserved some answers. 

“This is my home. I left the island but this place…” She stared right at him hoping he would understand. 

“…it’s my home…” He watched her repeat and as he gazed deeply into her eyes he did indeed understand, at least a little bit. This place was all she ever knew and all she had. There was so much more to it than just bricks and drywall and he could feel what she meant more than how he could say it. But still she had to know she was in danger now that she was back. She just had to know how that this place was too dangerous if she had truly seen the outside, even though he couldn’t believe she had gotten to the outside. 

“Look I know you want to know what happened, I can see it in your eyes.” She started as she struggled once more. 

“But look, I just traveled from the wall to here and I’m tired. Exhausted to the bone, so I’m sure you will understand if I sleep for a few hours and then tell you the grand story. Sound fair?” He only laughed as he flipped them back around where it was now that she was on her side on one side of the bed and he laid behind her, spooning her really, securing an arm tightly around her midsection. 

“HEY!” She squeaked loudly but he only chuckled. 

“I’m okay with that. Now sleep.”

“Let go of me! It’s night, isn’t this your work hours.” 

“No way, those scalpel sluts can wait a night. There is no way I’m giving you a chance to leave nor letting you out of my sights again. It’s not safe out there, but that’s a story for after I hear yours. So sleep so we can get to it.” 

“Do I have to be so friggin close to you? Can’t you back off just a little.” 

“Nah, don’t feel like it, now are you going to sleep or not?” Shilo incoherently grumbled under her breath as she adjusted the pillows and blanket but did manage to fall asleep after getting used to being so close to a solid chest and such warmth. He was like a gently warm heating pad and the warmth eased her into sleep. 

GraveRobber smirked as he adjusted his own pillow where he could lean his head against his fisted hand just so that he could gaze at her face as she slept. Despite the differences, she still smelled the same. The sheets had lost her smell a few months ago but to have it surround him once more for some reason put him at ease. He meant it when he said that he wasn’t letting her out of his sights. She was in danger if someone saw her and then told the Largo siblings especially Amber. Oh heavens if Amber got wind of Shilo being back. There was no need to think of that now, especially when there were too many questions he wanted answered first. They could wait though and he would watch over her now since he had gotten sleep before she appeared. He could admit to himself that he cared and had missed the kid dearly. 

So knowing that she was deeply asleep he eased himself down gently slowly until his lips brushed against her cheek only to then jerk back and immediately return to his original position. 

“Good to have you back, kid…” 

To Be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Very small chapter more between them then instead of exploring the world but we'll come to that in the next few chapters. Plus the Grilo will be talked more about in the next chapter, they won't jump right into a relationship but I couldn't help to sneak a little in this chapter. He said she was beautiful once so I don't have a problem with a small kiss here. Anyway hope you all are enjoying.


	3. Fangy & Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rotti did sign the will? What if Shilo returned? What had she seen? What will Amber do if Shilo falls into her claws. Will GraveRobber be able to keep her safe against the blood thirsty Largo family or will the last Wallace save him? Pairing Grilo. Rated M for sexual scenes and mentions of deleted scenes from movie, parts include OC characters too.

“Incoming message from Howler. Incoming message from Howler.” His wrist communicator repeated as he clicked his medical bag closed and slid his sniper back into the holster along his back. He almost didn’t want to answer but he knew it would be pointless not too for the man was going to call him constantly until he answered anyway, so he might as well get it over with. As he got to his feet, he clicked the call acceptance button with a dreary sigh. 

“What, you damned mutt?” 

“Aww Fangy, don’t be like that, I hate it when you’re so cruel.” 

“And I have told time and again that I do not have fangs, so tell me what you want already so I may end this already annoying conversation.” 

“Luv ya too Fangs, anyway meet me at the ‘you-know-where’ a.s.a.p., and bring Katana if you can, I got something that you guys will want to see!” 

“If I can reach Katana I will bring him, but otherwise this better be worth it. I have too many Repos to do to be distracted by your foolishness.” 

“I promise this isn’t like last time! It’s really something that I know you guys need to see, I swear.” 

“You said that the time before last time! But despite not wanting to believe you, we will come when we can, so you better hold your end of this agreement.” 

“You won’t be disappointed Fangy, see ya then!” Before ‘Fangy’ could even growl a response back the communicator went blank ending the call. 

Picking up the bag and heading back to GeneCo wouldn’t take much time but to reach the other RepoMan might present a challenge. Katana was more of the loner between the three and the only time he answered his communicator was when that annoying brat Amber called him and assigned him assignments.

If he could just sneak into the headquarters room to see what assignments Katana had tonight, then he should be able to find him. And if Howler’s thing was a complete waste of time then they could at least beat him up together. With that thought in mind, which brought a smirk to his lips, Hellsing, known as Fangy to Howler, moved back into the shadows disappearing completely. 

~~^^^^~~

The morning came just as it always had and Shilo slightly groaned as her internal clock told her it was time to start moving or waking. Her body ached terribly but it was a comfort to know that she was now on something soft. Being in the outside didn’t give   
much luxury when she was there so to wake up now on a comfortable surface was definitely a welcomed change. 

That was until a weight tightened around her middle pulling her flush against a warm solid being. Shi groaned again as her groggy mind recalled last night’s events with her current bed partner. She slowly turned and cracked an eye at him only to groan a third time in a row as he was smiling cockily at her. 

“Welcome back to the living, kid.” Graves chuckled at her groans to seeing him once more. 

“I thought you had been a dream…” 

“A dream? Ha, nah, kid, I’m here and I ain’t leaving ‘til I get what I was promised.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to leave. You obliviously already made yourself at home, wearing my dad’s clothes and all.” Graves couldn’t help but chuckled again at that and loosened his arm that was around her slightly. 

“You noticed, huh?” 

“I only lived with my father all my life, I would know his wardrobe anywhere! Did you wear all his stuff while I was away?” Shi hissed while turning onto her back so that they could look into each other’s eyes.

“Nah, only his sleeping ware. His other clothes don’t really fit my style, but if it makes you feel any better I wore your clothes too.” 

“You What!” 

“Yeah, your socks are comfy.” She tried to slap him for teasing her like that, especially so early in the morning, but he only laughed and caught her hand. 

“Now now, instead of beating me up how about that story I was promised.” The black haired girl glared at him for a moment longer before rolling her eyes and taking a hold of the covers. 

“Fine…but breakfast first.” With unknowing speed Shilo pushed his arm away and clambered out of bed only pausing just to stretch her knotted back muscles. She could also hear him shift behind her but she quickly left the room heading down to the kitchen. 

She actually felt gross from sleeping in her traveling ware but her growling stomach beat out her need for cleanliness, besides she knew for sure that she wasn’t getting anywhere near a shower anytime soon if Graves wanted the whole story. A quick breakfast   
though could be accomplished, that is at least if GraveRobber had stocked the place with food. 

She was just opening the fridge when Graves made his own appearance, stepping into the room while running a hand through his streaked hair with an open mouth yawn. Shilo was glancing into the fridge with a frown for there wasn’t really much. 

“I try not to eat much here…” Graves admitted as he could read the displeasure on her face. 

“I can see that. It’s alright though there’s just enough for something.” She pulled a water bottle, the last egg from the small carton and two pieces of takeout chicken that he had saved. She smiled when she saw that the pots and pans were still in the same place as the had been. Graves sat back and watched kind of amazed that she could cook. Though when she poured the water bottle in with the egg his chuckle caught her attention. 

“The water works.” 

“It does?” She sounded surprised at that and put what she was mixing down before stepping over to the sink hesitantly turning it on indeed shocked when water poured from the faucet. 

“Wow…” 

“Yeah, I don’t use it much nor the electricity. The Largo brats forgot about this place after they searched it but forgot to turn everything off. I figured if I don’t use too much energy then it’ll stay that way.” 

“That makes sense, and it is probably the wisest choice.” She nodded in understanding before going back to making the omelet. So she had been right that the house had been searched but at least nothing else seemed to have been done to it. If it was bugged GraveRobber would have been found by now. 

After preparing the meal and cutting it in half she platted it and sat with him at the table, sliding him his portion. They ate in silence except for when Graves let out a surprised moan after his first bite. He was surprised that she could cook but for her to cook   
something so awesome was another surprise all together. He practically inhaled the meal after that. 

“Don’t choke, believe me you don’t want me to give you CPR.” 

“You know CPR, you can cook, and you have the body of a small body builder. Okay, that does it, we had our food now, I deserve a story kid, what the hell happened for you to become like this!” Shilo sighed but nodded all the same because she too agreed that it was time. He deserved to hear the story now. 

“Well, it actually starts at the end of the opera…” 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would talk about the Grilo in this but we'll get to it soon I promise. The OCs wanted attention first!  
> Our OCs are introduced well at least somewhat. They are the three other RepoMen who stood with Nathan at the beginning of the movie. The cartoon section just before the song kicks on. There is truly nothing on them so I named them all and I'll explain them more in the coming chapter while next chapter will be Shi telling us the story of what happened, which will include another canon OC. So these are OCs but they are from the movie so I'm just making up their personalities not necessarily them, is that alright?   
> I think the only one in here who is OCish is going to be GraveRobber cause he is truly a hard character to write. You gotta be on the border between sexy, teasing, sassy, etc. and it is not an easy feet. if you think he would act a different way let me know and i'll try my best to correct him.   
> I thank you all who are sticking with me for this and I hope you all are enjoying! Please Comment what you think or want to criticize.


	4. Writhe in the Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rotti did sign the will? What if Shilo returned? What had she seen? What will Amber do if Shilo falls into her claws. Will GraveRobber be able to keep her safe against the blood thirsty Largo family or will the last Wallace save him? Pairing Grilo. Rated M for sexual scenes and mentions of deleted scenes from movie, parts include OC characters too.

“You guys made it!” Howler cheered as he opened his door wide for the two other RepoMen and allowed them inside. Hellsing inwardly rolled his eyes but didn’t stop looking through the eye piece on his sniper looking every which way to see if something had followed him and Katana, who gracefully stepped into the warehouse. He took one last sweep around them then too followed and closed the door behind him. He then followed the two deeper into the hideout as he put his gun away in his back holster.

Howler lead them to what he called his viewing room, which was literally a room filled with screens, monitors, computer equipment of all sorts and shapes along with one little coffee maker on the floor. He sat down in front of what appeared to be the main keyboard and started typing on non-recognizable keys only to growl loudly after a few seconds, push away from the board and crawl under his table to what appeared to be a labyrinth of over a million wires. Few more seconds passed, the screens all changed to one picture and Howler yipped in joy once he glanced up and saw what was on the screens only to then sit back down in the seat and begin typing once more. 

“Sorry, damn thing has been giving me glitch attitude for a while now!” He growled once more in a particularly menacing voice and pounded on the keys just a little harder as if they could understand his anger with them. Katana glanced back at Hellsing with his own particular look that the older Repo worker could read as clearly as the bible. 

“Katana is right, what exactly are we doing here? You said you had something to show so what is it already?” Hell asked as he stepped forward right behind the sitting mutt. 

“Wait one second and I’ll show you two! Ah-Ha! Here, watch this!” He pressed a button and on all screens played out a view of one of the graveyards that was amongst Howler’s territory. On some screens it was zoomed in, others were looking from above, or in night vision, but for the majority of the screens it was regular view. Nothing happened for a few seconds longer and Hellsing was about to ask again what they were waiting for but then on all screens a figure fell into view. 

They had literally fallen from the wall that was at least 15 feet up and lead to the outside, where they were not allowed to go. The video looped from when the figure fell until about 30 seconds after which showed them looking around and then disappearing from the view of the camera. The largest screen which was the one Hellsing focused on, for it hurt his eyes to focus on all at once, had a more enhanced version of what the figured looked like. After viewing the looped footage twice Howler finally paused it just as the figure looked straight at the camera and then enhanced the image even more, which pixelated it just a bit in the edges, but still the figure was easier to see now. 

“Is it her?” Katana was the one who asked, breaking the silence, and truly asking what they all wanted to know. The smallest of the RepoMen never talked unless it was of the upmost importance so they knew he was completely serious when he asked what they all were thinking. 

“It’s gotta be!” 

“We don’t know for sure-” Hellsing started but stopped as Howler twirled around in his chair glaring at him. 

“Come on, dude, it’s gotta be her! It can’t be anyone else!” 

“It doesn’t look like her, and we don’t know that for sure. It could be some foolish person from the outside coming in.” 

“Dude, do you hear yourself! Why would anyone come here except for her? This is her home, she would know how to get in, even more so since she was able to leave. And of course she’s not going to look the same, it’s been a year!” 

“It being a year is even more reason to suspect that it is someone else. Why would she come back if it’s already been this long?” 

“I’m telling you it’s because this place is all she knows!” 

“That’s not enough, Howler! She may not even still be alive since it has been this long, I know you can’t come to accept that but it is a question that we need to ask. All I’m saying is that I won’t go after this unknown person hoping and praying that it’s my best friend’s daughter unless I know for sure!” 

“Where did they go once they walked out of the camera sight?” Katana asked as he hadn’t looked away from the screen. He was neither agreeing or disagreeing with either of them but they did need to stop fighting and figure out more facts about the situation. 

“None of my other cameras picked her up again so I’m not sure. I can try to hack into the cities cameras to see where she went from here but it’ll take time.” 

“Don’t! You’ll just draw attention to yourself. We need to keep this under wraps and make sure that the bosses do not get word of this. If it is her and they figure out that she’s back, then they will burn this city to the ground to find her.” 

“Well maybe if you all had let me set up those cameras in your sections those months ago like I asked then we wouldn’t be having this problem.” Howler mumbled as he slouched in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’m not getting into that argument with you right now. We don’t have the time. Nathan’s house is closest to my territory so I’ll check it tomorrow night to see if there is any activity. The only thing we can do otherwise is have our ears open to hear about a new comer and keep our eyes peeled. If this is indeed her she has to be somewhere, and it just might be a place she knows well.” 

“Blind Mag?” Katana questioned after finally turning away from the screen.

“That’s right! Blind Mag met her and she could have put her in her will. Blind Mags house is my territory so I’ll check that out, I’ll even set up a camera there for if she does show up.” Howler exclaimed in joy at the thought of a new project. 

“Alright, but we all must not approach this figure, if we do find them, unless we have 100 percent confirmation that it’s Shilo, do you both swear?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yeah, fine, but I’m telling you I’m right and then you both will owe me.” Howler sighed as he turned back to typing configuring the screens so that they were to return to their normal activities. 

“If you are, I will personally kneel down to you and kiss your wolf plushy slippers.” 

“Really?”

“Of course not!” 

-break is break-

“Well, it actually starts at the end of the opera…”

Shilo sighed as she adjusted herself, not truly staring at GraveRobber or anything in the room. You could say that she zoned out as if she was reliving the whole thing as the tale poured from her lips. 

“I entered Rotti’s limo thinking that I would get a ride home and then would, well actually I didn’t know what I was going to do after that. I didn’t need to anyway since before we were even halfway there, the limo was stopped and I was pulled from the car by Mag’s own chauffeur. She had knocked out Rotti’s guy and forced me into the front of Mag’s limo so that she could talk to me as she drove. 

'Apparently Mag knew she wasn’t going to leave the Opera alive. I nor her still don’t know to this day how she figured it out but Mag knew something was going to happen to her and so instead of having the plan of leaving all for her she transferred it all to me.   
Mag’s chauffeur, who I learned later was named Blondie, …” Shilo glared as GraveRobber snorted at the name before continuing. 

“…I know, I know weird name, believe me I gave her a hard time for it too when she told me but a names a name and that’s the only name I got. Anyway Blondie was to take me out of the city the way Mag was going to go and basically stay with me, help me stay alive. 

'I don’t know how we left though, I told her I only wanted to get a few things from the house but we never got there and she forcibly gave me the last drugs I ever taken which knocked me out. I woke up a week later on the outside with Blondie trying to keep me from going into a panic. 

'I was scared of course but after two days of seeing just a city in the outside, there was nothing to be scared of, you wanna know why? Because it’s exactly the same as here. Sure, there were some significant differences but otherwise it was exactly the same. The outside is just as a surgically obsessed society as this cursed island is! They have their GeneCo’s, there RepoMen! They don’t have zydrate but they have painkillers and people selling them in back alleys. And now that I think on it more the only real difference is that the air is cleaner. I don’t know how they accomplished that, maybe it’s because they were able to save some trees, but the air there was much easier to sallow then it is in here. 

'We didn’t venture from the city, even though Blondie told me that I inherited Mag’s money, so we just stayed in warehouses or places that were abandoned but used the money for food or essentials. The best place was this old workout gym! We stayed there the longest and that’s where she taught me how to defend myself and how to throw a punch. She was good with a gun but she was amazing with her hands. 

'The place had a small apartment on top of it that thankfully was still in okay order so it was there that she taught me how to cook, exercise, and basically anything that she could teach me, even how to shoot, though that just brought up painful memories, so I don’t really use those skills.“ Shilo hesitated for a moment her face even gaining a little color thinking of exactly how to word what she was going to say next. 

“Come on, kid, don’t stop.” 

“Alight, alright…okay um, she um…gawd okay, she taught me physical stuff too…” It took Graves a second to understand what she meant but once he got it he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

“Damnit, I knew you were going to laugh!”

“Wow, I’m sorry I just never ever would have pictured little sheltered young Shilo Wallace to be playing for both sides.” 

“Graves, you don’t understand! We were in that gym for the longest because that was when the poison was actually completely gone from my body and that was when the changes happened. Can you even begin to imagine what fun I had when about five years of menstrual cycles caught up with me? I was stuck in a bed for a week just because of that! Or when I was having growing pains because if I had been raised normal I would have been 5’8 at this age instead of the 5’1 that I was, so I literally grew 7 inches in the span of two days. Once all the sickness passed we were able to find someone with medical experience who kept their mouth shut for extra credits. They tested me for everything and every single one came back negative, so now I can officially say I’m finally a normal healthy teenage girl. 

'But after the sickness stuff checked out I didn’t just have five years of blood and cramps to deal with, I had the joy of feeling five years of missed unbalanced hormone progesterone to deal with so yes, Blondie and I had sex, but she never forced me to do and I was the one asking for it!” Shilo paused and though yes she was indeed still blushing it wasn’t from embarrassment. She would never regret or be ashamed of what she and Blondie had shared together. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry I laughed, so keep going unless your girlfriend is going to come in here and finish the story for you.” Graves joked with his signature smirk which fell when he noticed her starting to silently cry. 

“Kid?” 

“She won’t be finishing the story because she died. It was a month ago. Apparently I’m not allowed to keep anyone around me cause they all just die. She got sick, and by the time I was able to find a doctor who would even bother to help us, it was too late. I lost her just like that! She had become my mentor and taught me how to survive in this blood soaked world and I lost her just like I lost everyone else. She was my friend and with a blink of an eye I was alone again. 

'I couldn’t stay out there like that. I just couldn’t do it, so I collected everything we had in that one bag and made the journey back here. It was probably the last thing she wanted for me to come back but I had no idea what else to do. I didn’t want to travel out there all by myself and even though I’m alone here, it’s at least a place I know!

'So that’s it, that’s the almighty story that you were wanting, did it meet your expectations?” Shilo asked sarcastically even though it was weak from her tears, ones that GraveRobber leaned over and wiped away from her reddened cheeks. Once more fell in their place he got up only to then sit right beside her and pull her flush against him, gently stroking her hair. 

“You had quite the adventure, kid…” She didn’t respond only buried her head against his neck and soak his skin with salt droplets, holding on sinking her nails into his forearm as if her whole entire twisted death filled life depended on it.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooong chapter is Long! And I"m sorry if there are mistakes, but it's 3 am and i am in pain and tired and a cranky author atm! Again I'm sorry about our three OCs taking up most of the chapter but they were what put me in the mood to write so I figured they deserved it. I'll come back later and add more to this not to explain about them but for now this is all I can give you. And we met our last OC Blondie but as you can see she wasn't in the story for long so there is no need to worry if she would get in the way of our wonderful Grilo. Again if you see problems just kindly tell me in a message and i'll fix them after sleep is obtained. i hope those who are reading are enjoying, please let me know that you are i would really appreciate it.


	5. Got Some Grace for Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sum: What if Rotti did sign the will? What if Shilo returned? What had she seen? What will Amber do if Shilo falls into her claws. Will GraveRobber be able to keep her safe against the blood thirsty Largo family or will the last Wallace save him? Pairing Grilo. Rated M for sexual scenes and mentions of deleted scenes from movie, parts include OC characters too.

Once she had cried herself to sleep against his chest, GraveRobber smiled but picked her up and carried her back upstairs. He placed her gently back in bed, sneaking a kiss against her forehead once more, before easing back out of the room allowing her a few hours more of sleep. The poor kid deserved it after what she had been through. 

Still he had work to do now. He tiptoed back downstairs and opened the entry to the laboratory descending down into it. Gathering everything together in his bags to make sure it was ready to go and his vials were filled to the rim with enough zydrate for his customers tonight he finally sat down and began the ritual of his makeup. It was so much easier to do now that he wasn’t in a dumpster but the drawback of having access to a shower whenever he wanted meant he had to do that makeup more often. It was worth it to him at least, besides he had done it so many times now that he had it practically memorized so sometimes he didn’t even need the mirror he had set up. 

He was just finishing his white washout and was about to move to his eyes when he heard the fireplace entrance open once more. He was 90 percent sure he knew who it was but that 10 percent of doubt still made him grab for a knife he held in his lap. With a quick glance over his shoulder he let go of the knife confirming it was Shilo as she to descended the stairs deeper into the old lab. 

“So…this is it. This is where he did….” She let the sentence hang but as he turned to her and looked directly into her eyes she knew the answer. 

“Well it’s not completely the same, I got rid of a lot of stuff but I think it was actually cleared out before me. I have a suspicion it was GeneCo, that night your dad went rogue on them.” Graves answered before turning back to the mirror and started on his eyes. 

“I see…” Shilo muttered but again didn’t really finish her thoughts as she just instead watched him do his face. He was now looking exactly like how she had seen him last time, hung upside down in GeneCo’s headquarters. She couldn’t tell if she should think of it either being an honor or not to get to see him without the whole getup. 

“You’re going out now, aren’t you?” 

“It’s the job, kid.” Graves chuckled as he finished up. 

“Where do we start?” GraveRobber laughed again with a glance up to the girl behind him only for it to drop as he noticed her non-joking face. 

“Kid, hate to burst your bubble, but you ain’t coming with me.” 

“Yes I am…” 

“No, you are not! Kid, if you go out there GeneCo troops are going to notice you and when they notice you it’s going to go up the line all the way to Amber. When she gets word that your back, heck that your even alive, she’ll make you unalive!” 

“I don’t care.”

“Bullshit! I am not going to be responsible for your death.” Graves growled as he pushed past her only for his wrist to be grabbed. 

“And I’m not going to be left alone in this house again! Never again will I be locked up in this house alone! So either you take me with you or you leave and I’ll follow you anyway!” Shilo growled right back only to yelp out as Graves took her hand off his wrist in  
his own vice grip. He then forced her up against the wall and handcuffed her hands above her head, the handcuffs attached to the wall by a chain. 

“Hey!”

“Try to follow me now.” He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest only for it to drop as she started laughing. 

“What are you…” The older human went silent as all of the sudden Shilo maneuvered her leg up and toward her mouth and pulled a bobby pin from her sock. She flicked it on her tongue as a tease before arching herself up and started just using her mouth and the pin on the lock, which came undone with a click moments later. She let her hands drop to her sides and massaged her wrists before glancing at his shocked expression with her own cocky one. Graves on the other hand didn’t know whether to be stunned, turned on, or both. 

“You can…that was…whoa….” 

“I told you Blondie taught me everything she knew, I just failed to mention that she was in the circus before she met Mag.” 

“As what?”

“Never told me, but I always figured from what she taught me she was an acrobatic escape artist of some kind.” Shi shrugged as she came flush against him and boop his shoulder with the bobby pin she had just used. 

“Now are we going or not?” Graves sighed as he realized after that show she would indeed follow him no matter what he did to keep her here. It was probably better this way anyway if he kept his eye on her and kept her by his side there was less chance that GeneCo was going to find out about her. 

“Alright, but if you’re coming you are going to follow my rules. That means you do exactly what I say when I say to do it. No questions asked, period. If I say hide in a dumpster you don’t ask questions you jump in that dumpster and stay there, silent as a mouse, until I get you. If I say run, you do not wait for me, you do not stop, you run until you are back here, and you will not come looking for me if we get separated.”

“But what if I-“

“Nope! Those are my conditions! No ifs, ands or buts, you either accept them or you stay here. So do we have a deal?” He asked as he held out his hand for her to shake. She sighed while glancing at it but looked back up straight into his eyes while taking his hand. 

“We have a deal.” 

“Good, now sit down so I can make you look less like you.” 

-break is break-

He had done make up on her and had looked through all the cloths in the house picking out things that wouldn’t make her noticeable. She could almost pass off for a boy when he was through with her but with her chest it wasn’t 100 percent accomplished. She definitely didn’t look anything like how she looked at the opera and that was all what mattered most to him. 

When they arrived early to the alley he picked for the night he made her sit right next to a dumpster. She at first groaned at the suggestion but otherwise immediately did as told. He had picked there for if she sat still enough she would look like she was already zydrate-duced and his customers wouldn’t bother her, plus it was in his line of sight so he could always see her. The customers came just as that night where she had come face to face with Amber Sweet for the first time and she shuddered at the memory. It had been so long ago and it was too weird to think about it now since so much had changed. 

She jumped as he started singing his zydrate song only for his deep voice to almost lull her to sleep against the smelly sticky bug invested dumpster. She switched her position so that now her back was to it, which didn’t bother her all that much since he had dressed her in a big oversized coat so not too much of her actual skin was touching the metal box, just her neck and hair, which she vowed was going to be washed as soon as they got home. 

She was humming along and had closed her eyes as well as mumbling a word or two before she jumped once more for a shoe had nudged her roughly in the side. 

“Get in the dumpster now!” Was all he growled before he practically threw her in and slammed the lid down before sitting on top of it. Shilo kept quite as she tried not to move on the bags of trash but she also tried to listen to what was going on. When she had been nudged she had a quick glance of the alley before he had tossed her in and what she recalled of that quick glanced confused her. The occupants of the alley had started scattering like scared chickens with their heads cut off. What had caused them to act like that, she did not know. 

“Wow, the almighty temper-tantrum Largo has found me.”

“Shut it Grave-scum! Give me a hit unless you want to see my true temper!” Luigi Largo yelled and Shilo actually covered her own mouth in time to stop a surprised gasp from slipping past her lips. What the hell was he doing here! 

“Damn you Largo’s never learn, pay me first then you get a hit. It’s not that hard to remember.” Graves rolled his eyes in wait. He was talking to the eldest rich kid just like how he talked to Amber even though he knew he should have been a little less sarcastic, at the very least a little more polite. Luigi was not to be messed with especially not when his henchmen were in sight. His guards were still by the car but away enough that they wouldn’t interfere if the two broke out in a fight, though Graves doubted he would be any good against Luigi’s knives. 

“Fine! Take your damn credits! Just give me the hit right now and I mean in a vial! I don’t want your used infected gun anywhere near me!” Luigi yelled as he threw the bills at Graves haphazardly, who collected them in a slow manner. He counted them, it coming to what was a little more than what he originally charged, but he wasn't going to say anything about it so he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a full vial that glowed in the night. 

Luigi practically went weak at the knees at the sight of it. Once GraveRobber held it out he practically lunged for it swiping it into his own hands. Graves then raised a brow as the Largo pulled a zydrate gun from his back pocket loaded it and then stuck it against his arm, the spark of the gun echoing in the alleyway. As the drug flooded his system he slouched against the wall almost sobbing from relief, his whole body practically shaking. 

“Wow, you would think that the ones who have access to all the zydrate in the world wouldn’t be so desperate for the black market stuff.” 

“Shut up! Just shut up, gawd damnit! Fucking Amber! It’s all her fucking fault! She hordes the gawd damn stuff all to herself. She knows I need it but doesn’t give a fucking damn!” Luigi barked though it was weaker than his usual outrage though that was all thanks to the hit of zydrate row running through his system. He slid to a crouched position, the gun settling in his lap.

“You need it?”

“Yes! I fucking got addicted when I was a fucking teenager okay! I didn’t have surgery because I fucking wanted to despite what those asshats in this gawd damn world say. I had to have Pneumonectomy on both of my lungs when I was 13! So, of course, the fucking old geezer shoved zydrate down my throat when I was recovering so he wouldn’t even have to fucking bother with me. Amber knows that and knows I fucking need it but does she give a rat’s ass, of course the fuck not!” Luigi growled as he turned his head toward his guards and snapped his fingers. They came forward and helped him up but Graves stopped them. 

“Wait, take this.” He said as he handed one of the guards another full vial of the blue drug. 

“You gave me too much earlier so take it for later.” Graves winked which Luigi softly growled at before disappearing in his car and leaving. The alleyway was deadly quite since all the other customers had ran off when they saw GeneCo employees so GraveRobber shimmied over to the dumpster and opened up the lid. 

“Alright, kid, up and out!” 

“Finally!” Shilo gasped as she climbed out, sucking in as much as the fresh air as she could, even though the air wasn’t much better than it was in the dumpster. Graves laughed as he closed the lid then patted her on the back. 

“Good job following instructions.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Why did you give him the second one? Did he really pay you extra before?” 

“No, but despite what is said I do actually have a heart even though it’s black as octopus’ ink. The guys story got to me, what can I say.” Graves shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Yeah. I feel bad for him despite who he is. That’s horrible to go through that at a young age.”

“What did he call it? Pneu…Penemonta…”

“Pneumonectomy. It’s when they find a mass, either benign or cancerous, in your lungs and they have to remove the whole lung. For that to happen in both lungs is rare but he’s lucky that his dad was Rotti or he would have been under organ financing forever, I’m sure.” Shilo sighed but didn’t think too much on it. Despite being put through that horrible ordeal, it didn’t change the fact that Luigi Largo was one of the nastiest of Largo’s to meet in a dark alley way. He could have easily killed Graves if he wasn’t so desperate for zydrate. But if what he said was true, and Amber was indeed not sharing the famous GeneCo stash then there was no doubt that the oldest Largo would be back. Did that also mean that Pavi would be coming too? 

“Well, let’s get moving. It’s still early in the night, I got other alley’s I frequent that I’m sure need my attention now. The customers that Luigi scared off probably ran there too. Ready to catch a dump truck?” Graves said suddenly and smirked down at her before moving to the mouth of the alley, Shilo at his heels. They jumped on a slow passing truck settling side by side as it continued down the road. There were bodies that the truck had just picked up so Graves unhooked his bag and began his needle work. 

“Just smack it…” Shi sang under her breath as she watched but GraveRobber chuckled before doing just what she said, extracting fresh zydrate from the body. He took out the vial and put it away before turning to her. 

“You remembered?” He asked with his usual coy smirk. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I remember…” She mumbled as she indeed recalled that night up in GeneCo tower. Graves upside down, them alone in the dark and her having to do what he was now doing beside her. She blushed as she also recalled what he had said to her among the lyrics. That was the first time anyone had thought of her as beautiful. Did he still think that, or had she lost her beauty because she had to toughen up to survive in this world? Should she even ask, what would he even say if she did? 

He was just putting a new vial into the needle when he heard the question. 

“Do you still think I’m beautiful?” He should have figured she would have remembered that but still he turned to her seeing that now she was watching the road avoiding eye contact since she was probably embarrassed from even asking. He was actually glad she did for now they would have an excuse to talk about it even though now was not the time nor place but that didn’t mean he had to leave her hanging. He set down his equipment and pulled off his glove with his teeth. After setting that down too he cupped her chin with his hand forcing her to look back up at him only then to crush his lips against hers. 

It was sloppy and a little unorthodox but he wasn’t expecting perfection given that they were on a moving vehicle, still once their lips met fireworks went off just the same. She had been surprised, of course, and tried to lean back but his hand kept her from moving too far and he had followed moving his lips with the movement which had been all that was needed for she too closed her eyes and saw fireworks, a moan soon flowing pass her lips into his. When both bodies were screaming for air they eased away from one another both panting slightly though their foreheads remained touching and their eyes locked. 

“Does that answer your question?” He laughed quietly while gently stroking her hair already loving how it felt along his fingers. 

“Graves…I…I…” 

“Yeah, I know, me too. Look I’m sorry I did that just now, not sorry that I did it, but this definitely isn’t the time to talk about it. Can you be good and forget about it for now and we’ll fully talk about it when we get home?” Graves asked with a sly smirk for she was only able to blush and silently nodded as a response before turning away gripping the side of the truck for dear life. GraveRobber went back to his work, now excited for them to get home even though they still had several hours to go ‘til that happened.

-break is break- 

Hellsing was laying against a building roof looking through his binoculars at the graveyard of the Wallace’s house. He hadn’t seen any activity in the house all night but he knew if Shilo was going to show she would definitely show up at her mother’s tomb sometime. He recalled stories Nathan had told him when Shilo would go missing 90 percent of the time he found her curled up asleep in Marni’s tomb room. 

He was getting impatient though from waiting all night plus the food he had brought with him was long gone so he was practically starving. He decided just an hour longer and by then it would be the time of the day which meant he would have to come back again the next night to try again. He sighed and looked away for a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose lightly shaking his head to give his eyes a moment to readjust before forcing back to look through the lenses. He almost dropped them at what he saw. 

A graverobber and a woman were both walking to the tomb room door looking every which way to see if anyone was noticing them. They of course couldn’t see him for he was too far up and far away but he saw them clearly. He recognized the man from files on the local and more known graverobbers but it was the woman who caught his eye. She looked almost nothing like Shilo but at the same time there was just something about her that drew him to the only conclusion that it was her. Dare he say it there was almost something Nathanish about her, even though that sounded completely silly in his mind. Hell suddenly remember what he had done earlier so he flicked a switch on in his ear turning on the mic he had placed in the graveyard at the beginning of the night. 

“Kid, there’s no one around, now come on help me already.” The deep baritone voice spoke in his ear piece. 

“Alright fine, fine, but I’m telling you, I feel like someone is watching us.” Shi sighed before stepping beside him at the tomb door and messing with it to open for her. Once the door did open, Graves couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Of course, your mom would open up only for you. She hates me and I always have to force my way in.” 

“Dad always said mom was stubborn and picky about who she liked. Maybe if you sit and talk with her a few years she’ll open up when you need her too.” 

“Not really one for talking to the dead, kid.” 

“Just a suggestion.” Shilo laughed as they both walked in and closed the door. Hellsing flicked off the listening equipment and quickly sat up before putting his equipment where it belonged. Once he was on his feet he pressed the button on his wrist communicator and started walking away. 

“Fangy! You don’t usually call, what’s up?” Howler answered cheerily as always. 

“Pass this on to Katana, Shilo is alive and home. I repeat, Shilo is back.” 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm sorry for the slow update but I'm actually working on a GraveRobber costume right now for Halloween so it's taking up all of my time since I'm so into it, trying to get as many details right as I can. Another long chapter but I realized that since this is suppose to be a short series I have to make the chapters longer so I can get through the somewhat plot story I have in my head without going over 10 chapters. I wouldn't be mad if it does go over ten but I'm going to try harder to make sure it doesn't.  
> Very little of the OCs in this which I hope makes you all happy, and we got some Grilo finally thrown in. Yes those chains were from when it was Nathan's lab, he did some weird torture stuff when he was a Repo so lets just leave it at that, but I did do something OCish to a canon character so I hope that's alright. I don't recall why Luigi's chest is all cut up like it is in the movie so I just looked up lung problems and that problem came up, *shrugs*, so I ran with it. I know his cut runs down further but I'm not going to get into that. Anyway so now the other Repomen know that she is back so we'll see what happens with them. And I'll make sure to add more Grilo for next chapter.  
> Thank you all again for reading and I hope you are enjoying this series. I might still be slow on updates for a while but I will keep fighting! See you all next time!


	6. Hark the angles wail...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rotti did sign the will? What if Shilo returned? What had she seen? What will Amber do if Shilo falls into her claws. Will GraveRobber be able to keep her safe against the blood thirsty Largo family or will the last Wallace save him? Pairing Grilo. Rated M for sexual scenes and mentions of deleted scenes from movie, parts include OC characters too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Consentual Sex scenes are written and major language is spoken.  
> I'll write more of a note in the morning but for now i wanted to warn the basics.

Entering the main foyer area was calming and Shilo couldn’t help but feel a little bit safer knowing that they were inside the house rather than outside where she swore she felt someone watching over them. After so many years of feeling her father watching her every move she knew that feeling well so when she felt it outside in the graveyard it was hard to get Graves to take her seriously about it. At this moment though with them inside it was okay to push those thoughts to the back burner of her mind and refocus on their discussion upon the dumpster truck. They must have both been thinking about it for now they both stood there in the dark foyer in awkward silence. It was several minutes before Graves sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Damn…okay, we can’t both just stand here all night. Let’s take a shower and calm down. I’ll take one in your dad’s room and you take your room. I’ll meet ya in your room as soon as I’m done, sound about right?” 

“Y-Yeah…okay.” Shi nodded though inwardly cursed at herself for stuttering. After her answer, Graves bounded up the stairs and she could hear him enter her father’s room moments later. She ascending the stairs herself soon after and entered her own room, stopping only to grab some pjs, which was just one of her dads longer night shirts, then continued into the bathroom. She let her mind clear as she removed the clothes one article at a time, her mind getting clearer with each. She knew there was no point on thinking about what they were going to talk about. They just had to be honest though truth be told she didn’t know what was the honest thing to say. Sure she could admit to herself now that even when she had been the ‘locked away slave’ of this household when she had met him she couldn’t help but to find him attractive. He was the exact opposite of what she read in the romance novels and fairytales that lined her shelves but there was a magnetization about him that just pulled her to him. He was all she couldn’t have in her secluded life so that made him all the more desirable. Whatever they were going to talk about now had to come from those feelings from that night so many months ago. If she was being honest with her own self, it wasn’t that hard because secretly those feelings had increased ten-fold when he had pinned her to the bed the other night. 

She jumped as she suddenly heard a knock and his concerned voice calling her name, realizing she must had been under the water spray longer than she thought. 

“Yes, Graves, sorry, I’ll be right out.” She called back as she realized she hadn’t actually done anything except stand there so she quickly picked up the soap. 

“Nah, kid, take your time. I just wanted to make sure you were still with me, and to let ya know I’ll be out here when you’re ready.” 

“Yeah, alright, just one sec.” She said and then finished deeming herself clean enough and quickly turning the water off. She would have to remember in the future to do quicker showers if they wanted it to still look like no one was in the house. She scorned herself for forgetting that for a moment then let it go and slipped on the night shirt she grabbed. She felt a little silly going out there in just this but it was all she had since the clothes she had with her were still in the bag that she had left downstairs. She’d have to remember to put those away tomorrow. 

Shaking her head of those thoughts she steeled herself and walked into the room after opening the door. She couldn’t help but be surprised. GraveRobber was already lying under the covers, his chest was bare like it had been the other night, but he was on his side facing away from her and his head was propped up on his fisted clenched hand once more. The exact same position as last night. 

“GraveRobber?”

“Jus-Just do me a favor kid and follow my instructions a little longer, can ya do that for me?” He deeply sighed but otherwise didn’t move. She stared for a while thinking of ways this could go down but figuring that she trusted him enough to let him has his way, at least for the time being. 

“Yes.” She said the word loud and clear, letting him truly know that she would play along and let him say his peace without her judging him or stopping him. 

“’Kay, thanks. So first come here and lay down, but don’t look at me.” He instructed as he held up the covers for her inviting her into the space right beside him. She did her best walking around the bed and sliding into it without glancing at him, even though when she accidently did a time or two she noticed he had his own eyes close. Once she was settled on her side as well close to him he slid his arm around her middle, again exactly as he had the other night, and eased her closer though there was space between them, even if it was slight. 

“Okay, now what?” She muttered into the darkness, which she was thankful for because she knew her face was the color of a tomato right this instant. 

“Now, I’m going to try to tell ya how I feel and answer your question but you can’t say anything until I say so. This is too damn hard for me and so I’m just going to ramble but once I start if you comment or question I just know I’m going to clam up like a coward, so promise me you won’t talk until I say. I promise you’ll get your turn but for now silence is the key, right?” 

“Right.” Shi muttered back instantly. She could understand what he was saying since she sorts of felt the same. 

“Alright, thanks again. So …damnit I don’t even know where to start. Yes, I care about you. That night in the graveyard you were so friggin gorgeous how could I not be attracted to ya. Then in that stupid room yeah I meant what I said, you are beautiful. Even now Shi your so fucking beautiful. You’re not a scalpel slut, they don’t even hold a fucking candle to you. Amber can’t hold a gawd damn torch to you. You will always be so much better than them but that’s the thing, k-no you’re not a kid anymore! Shilo, I know that this sounds and hell it even feels more like I’m lusting after you. And you deserve so much fucking better than that. After what you been through after what you lost you don’t deserve someone lusting after you. You deserve so much more, the exact fucking opposite of me. I’m a top dawg nobody who robs from the dead and fucks scalpel sluts in alley ways when they can’t pay. I’ve fucked Amber too many times to count! I live in dumpsters before I friggin broke into your own place scavenging for a place to bunk down while GeneCo’s troops are out for my head. I don’t deserve to even say that one day I may fall in love with you but I can’t get you out of my head and gawd damn do I want you more than anything.” He growled as he moved his hand along her hip only to then flush her against his chest. Shilo moved with the pull and silently gasped as she could feel him erect under the two layers of fabric that separated them.

“If you weren’t Shilo Wallace, the girl that lost everything, that survived everything, and came back as a fucking gorgeous angle then I’d take you right here and now. But I just can’t, damnit, ‘cause you deserve so much gawd damn better than for me to be your first man.” Graves finished as he loosened his hold on her but still buried his face in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Neither she nor he moved for a moment or two until Shilo reached back with her arm and stroked his hair with her hand. 

“Can I talk now?” She whispered as quietly as she could, feeling if she was too loud she would break the moment. He sighed deeply and tightened his hold on her once again, dragging out the moment as long as he could stand it before he answered with an almost non-spoken ‘yeah’. 

She turned to face him and cupped his head in her hands now stroking his cheek with her thumbs. 

“Graves, look at me.” She first instructed. He sighed once more before tilting his head in her hands and looking into her eyes as ordered. 

“Alright. I’m going to talk now and you’ll show the same curtsey by not interrupting. GraveRobber, I think one day I may fall in love with you as well. I was always attracted to you, even back on that night in the graveyard, but whole fiasco that was the night of the opera kept me from thinking about it. It was never a question if you deserved me or not, I don’t deserve you just as much as you think that you don’t deserve me. I will never judge you for what you did in your past, I have no right to. My past has its demons and sins that I will have to live with. I mean really in all those 17 years of living I couldn’t once stand up to my father or figure out that he was poisoning me. No I was silent and never once questioned it and that was a choice that I now have to live with. But I’m moving on from it and the more I think about it the more I want to move on with you. You are all I truly have left. Everyone else I met and knew from that time is now dead except you. You also never lied to me. Out of all the people in my life that I ever known only two never lied to me and you’re the only one that is alive out of those two. You helped so much that night too, you got dragged me into deeper places full of trouble sometimes but still you were always there to get me out or show me the way out of it. I don’t think I deserve to repay you for that even. So since we both don’t deserve each other but we’re all we have left in this fake fucked up island, will you be willing to stay with me and try ‘whatever kind of crazy relationship we want to call this thing’ together.” She finished her speech with a question but didn’t even give him a chance to respond for she leaned forward and kissed him just as she had let out the last word. 

He pulled her closer turning them both over so that now he was above her giving them both a better angle to kiss at and a chance for her to wrap her arms around his neck. This kiss was better than their first, much more passion being passed though it made it harder when they needed to pull apart for air. They finally did and panted as they kept their eyes locked. 

“You really think you would be okay with being with me?” He muttered down to her while she nearly giggled at his sad puppy eyes that definitely didn’t look right on his face. She leaned up, kissing him gently this time before easing back just a tad. 

“If you’ll have me, I know I will be more than okay.” She whispered against his lips as if it was a promise for them alone. Graves would never admit it but he definitely felt his heart skip a beat at that. There was never a question if he would have her if giving the chance and now that his chance that finally come he was never letting her go. 

He kissed her again pulling her flushed against him once more which reminded them both of what their conversation had caused them to feel. He could feel her wetness just as much as she could feel his eagerness. Both of them let out a moan once they felt it. 

“Is asking for it right now too much?” He dared to ask knowing that their situations would have to be taken care of one way or another but he truly didn’t know if she was ready for sex with him. He knew she wasn’t a virgin but still agreeing to being with each other and actually being intimate with each other were two very different steps in this relationship equation they were trying to figure out. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wanted to. I don’t want us to lie to each other, I’ve had enough of that in my life. I know though that we would have to take care of these by ourselves if I say no and I don’t want that either but I’m scared. With Blondie she just used her fingers and helped me release but we never did anything more than that. I know it’s different with a man and I know it’s going to hurt.” Shilo sighed as she gazed back at him in uncertainty. She really didn’t know what to do so she hoped that maybe he had an idea. 

“I won’t ever lie to ya, Shi. Yes, no matter what I do there’s always going to be some pain, but if you trust me and we go slow then I can prepare ya enough where it’ll be painful at first but it’ll fade as we get into it and adjust to each other. The only way I can think of it not hurting at all is with zydrate but I don’t want you even touching that stuff and I know you don’t either.” 

“No. I will never take another drug in my life. So zydrate is off the table but trust will always be there. I trust you, Graves, so I’ll be okay, make me yours, please.” 

“As you wish, my lady.” He chuckled before kissing her once more. The next few minutes were spent by them getting ready as he instructed her into a comfortable position onto her stomach and preparing her for him with lotion that he had gotten from the bathroom. She had asked why they couldn’t do it facing each other which he answered with this was the best position for first times since pleasure was easier to obtain in this position. Also with a kiss he promised if she was feeling up to it after the first time that their second round would be them facing each other. After a nod of acceptance and him finishing up the preparation, he eased on a condom and leaned over her letting her feel him. He kept one hand at her waist while the other took her into his own squeezing it gently. His lips touched her ear and he kissed right below it. 

“I want ya to take a deep breath when I say to, alright?” 

“Yeah…” She answered quietly focusing all her attention on just keeping herself calm and remembering that he had done everything he could to prevent her from feeling pain. 

“Good girl, alright, ready? Breath in…” He instructed and slid into her slowly as he spoke. He had prepared her good so he was met with very little resistance but there was still a tightness and he halted himself as a whimper escaped her.

“How bad does it hurt, Shi? Should I pull out?” He asked against her ear but just stayed still as she shook her head back and forth. 

“It…it stings, but it’s bearable. Keep going, I promise to tell you to stop if I can’t handle it…” She muttered while tightly clenching his hand.

“Alright…” He whispered back and slid in further but did so as slow as he could. He was surprised when she didn’t say anything after, even when he was finally completely within her. 

“Shilo, you okay?” 

“Yes…heck, yes…” She moaned back as she relaxed feeling him within her most private place. The sting was still present but it was still bearable and the more she felt him the more she was beginning to ignore it. 

“You…you can move now, I’m ready…” He could feel her relax and her inner muscles ease around him which made him moan himself but he quickly silenced himself and nodded in response. 

“Just remember to breath, babe…” He muttered before easing into a rhythm. She gripped onto him as much as she could though and soon began to move with him matching him thrust for thrust. They continued for several minutes that felt like decades to the both of them each one crying each other’s name out to the ceiling when it was time and they climaxed together. He threw away the condom after easing out of her gently.

GraveRobber kept himself up so not to suffocate her but eased himself beside her only to then pull her into his arms. Shilo clung to him around his neck like a life line feeling as if she was never going to come down from the high that she was currently on. What she was feeling now just had to be better than what those scalpel sluts felt when they were pumped with zydrate. That had been too incredible for words. 

“I…I don’t think I can do more tonight…” She admitted in sadness ‘cause she wanted more than anything to do that again but her body felt too much like jelly to even move. 

“Nah, not tonight, but we are definitely doing this again. That was friggin mind blowing, babe. But for now, sleep is what we need, unless you wanna shower and clean up?” 

“…can’t move…” Shi mumbled before cuddling into him practically falling asleep right then and there. Graves chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a more comfortable position before kissing her forehead. 

“Goodnight, Shilo. I lov-“ He paused as he just realized what he was about to say but then he remembers what they said earlier and now after what they shared he really couldn’t bring himself to deny it. 

“Yeah, I love ya, Shilo. Night.” He whispered pecking her once more this time on her nose before smiling and cuddling against her, too falling asleep a little he closed his eyes. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone I'm sorry but I'm taking a small vacation this weekend so this will be it until i get back, most likely the 7th will be a new chapter. I plan to write out the remainder of the story on my trip so that i just have to come home and type it but we'll see how that goes. I'm going to push myself as much as i can while still enjoying my vacation. So i shall see you all when I get back! Thanks to all of you for the continued support! Peace out, peeps!


End file.
